Non-Player Characters
Every town needs it familiar faces, its dregs and its elite, those who walk the streets. Below is a listing of Non-Players Characters NPCs, both kindred and kine, that are native to Saint Burleaux. At the end of the character blurb will be listed which ST plays said NPC, if it's Anya, Lurk, or Moose. Kindred NPCs Brujah * Devlin Graves - A disenchanted, lazy man who hangs around any place with alcohol that can tolerate his presence. Lurk * Fernanda Ramirez - Spanish Creole girl who inhabits the bayou and constantly practices her woodwork art. Lurk * Hinata Awasami - Brujah Primogen - Descendant and childe of Prince Yamamoto, Hinata is a fairly easy going woman that gets along with most. Anya * Hayoko Yamamoto - Prince - Prince of Saint Burleaux, Her Grace is both fair and firm in her dealings with the city. for the most part Gangrel * Frank Gervais - A crack cocaine addict, Frank has talked his way out of murder, kidnapping, torture and marriage. Anya * Jaime Gutierrez - Former Sheriff - Owner of the pet store in town and former Sheriff, Jaime immigrated from Cuba in the 60's. Anya * Otis Newman - A wily 'good ol' boy' who almost never leaves the bayou, buzzards always seem to accompany his presence. Lurk Malkavian * Dahlia Saint-Clair - The primary DJ for the downtown club, Sinner's, Dahlia is never seen without her headphones. Lurk * Nathaniel Carter - Charming gentleman with clear blue eyes and a good-natured demeanor Anya * Nikolas Veselov - Malkavian Primogen - Though he is a bit of a shut in, Niko is generally well respected amongst the rest of his clan and peers for his calm demeanor. Lurk * Victor Velocity Velociraptor Moose Nosferatu are Obfuscated versions * Ava Cabrera - An extremely acerbic woman, even compared to most other Nosferatu. The only one she seems to get along with entirely is Jaime. Lurk * Bridgette Tate - Nosferatu Primogen - A former nurse for a Tuberculosis Sanatorium, most others reference her by the moniker 'Birdie'. Lurk * Daniel Goldman - Keeper of Elysium - A wise guy with a thick down home accent, he takes the security of Elysium very seriously. Anya Toreador * Maurice McFadden - Resident motormouth and mingler, most people go to Maurice for updates on local happenings, even if he does tend to exaggerate. Lurk * Roland & Duke Zhang - Gossip surrounds these two mysterious men, who are never more than thirty feet away from each other. Lurk Tremere * Anna Vigny - Newly embraced neonate, Anna is sarcastic and hardworking. Anya * Jude Fortier - An extreme recluse, Jude only emerges from his room when needed by his superiors, and almost never leaves the chantry itself. Lurk * Lt. Pearl Faulk - Tremere Primogen/Regent - An unusually nice woman who likes to gossip with others in the city proper, most others don't know how to pin her. Anya Ventrue * Camille Hawthorn - Former Harpy - Despite her elderly appearance, Camille is just as spritely and on her toes as the 'youngers', and twice as vicious. Anya * Joe Mazzini - A Corsican native who can be hard to understand, Joe defies most expectations by generally being polite and genial. Anya Unknown * Mrs. B - Scourge - An eerie woman with strangely glowing eyes, Mrs. B seems to delight in making others guess her clan. Anya Other NPCs Obviously there are more people in town than just the folks listed below, though these are the ones most 'active' and likely to be seen by your PC. * Aaliyah Rose - Aspiring makeup artist and owner of Rose's Hair Salon. * Adam Splityr - An eccentric man with a white labcoat and a suspicious metal case with a faded radiation insignia painted on the side, usually seen with Nathaniel. Moose * Chenille ‘Cherry’ Morgan - Owner of the local soul food joint in town. * Chloe Devereux - A sarcastic and judgmental individual who owns the local music store. * Cyril Ratier - Local accordion aficionado and a frequenter of Crossroads. * Devlin Deluth - A serious man with a deep passion for music, Devlin spends most of his time managing Crossroads. * Eli Covas - An oddly quiet man of Spanish Creole descent. * Ezrah Booker - Baptist Preacher and a firm believer in the word of the Lord. * Felicity & Juliette Bellevue - Owners of the Bellevue Sisters Bakery & Butchery. Felicity is known for her strong spirit and quick tongue, while her more demure sister tends to be soft spoken. * Gracie Bonnejean - A thespian with a thick accent, Gracie is never afraid to speak her mind. * Heather Parkinson - This spirited waitress at Joe's pizza place always looks to brighten the day for others. * Honesty Greene - A warm and enchanting woman that hangs around the concert venue. * Isadora Bonnejean - Mother to the infamous Bonnejean twins, this shelter volunteer always seems to be up on the local gossip. * Jeremiah Ortego - A skilled and quick witted bar tender working at Sinner's. * Joshua Banks - A brazen critic and favourite of the Galleria owner, Banks is always on the lookout for fresh talent. * Josephine Boise - A model that failed to make it big in the city, Josie now cares for the ill as a nurse at the local St. Luke's hospital. * Kothilda Houy - The knowledgeable owner of the local antiques store, always looking for an oddity to add to her expansive collection. * Laila Bellevue - Daughter of Felicity Bellevue and one of the local kids that have formed an alliance of kids too nosy for their own good. * Leslie Black - Smart and poised, Leslie plays foster mother to many of the displaced youth of the city. * Loren Grayson - A homeless man that somehow always manages to get by despite his lack of possessions. * Lucinda Bell - Stately entrepreneur who co-owns the local bed & breakfast with her brother, Lyonel. * Lyonel Bell - A man wise beyond his years, Lyonel co-owns the local bed & breakfast with his sister, Lucinda. * Nanette Bonimais - Pet store employee and bored graduate student, Nanette's only salvation from boredom is her penchant to doodle. * Madam LaVue - Owner of the vodou supply store and almost entirely deaf. * Magdalena Paulin - A favourite of Madam LaVue, this lovely lady always seems to be on the sly about others personal lives. * Marie-Rose Renaud - A steadfast, bull headed girl with albinism, Marie is mostly known to wander the town at night, looking as if she's searching for something. * Monsieur Gradenigo - Always sitting on a rocking chair outside of Crossroads, and always silent. Most speculate him to be deaf, mute, or both. * Mya Deluth - De facto 'leader' of the children in the area, Mya is always the first in, and out of trouble. * Pamela Murasaki - A snarky lover of criminology and the ghoul to the Prince, Pamela's usual tone of inflection always deeply sarcastic. * Sarah Wright - Owner of the cyber cafe, her only interest seems to be caught between a budding love of electronics and the ability to swindle people out of their money. * Susanna Garver - An IHOP waitress who always has a story to tell. * Sybil Diamond - A bit of an oddball, Miss Diamond is known for practicing a sometimes offensive mash of religions, yet her predictions are at times oddly on point. * Sydney Clement - Proprietor of The Palace, a tiny two screen movie theater that plays odd foreign films and everything else three months behind. * Thalia LaVue - Granddaughter of the Madam of the same name, Thalia is known for being a wealth a theological information, and she knows it. * Ulysse Bonnejean - An excitable and friendly man who tends to overestimate his capabilities. * Violetta - A coy cutie who is the gem of many a man's eye, her performances at the Burlesque catch in the minds of many. * Yassar Haza - A Yemeni journalist infatuated with small town life, he seems to be the only one who cares about staying on top of every little happening. * Yvette - The smouldering temptress of the burlesque scene, Yvette positively oozes a dark charm. City's Homeless * C.C. - A hardy woman with an unfortunate humpback, she still manages to get by with begging. * Cassandra - More commonly known as 'Cassy'. Knows the best dumpster diving spots. * Horace - Scatterbrained but oddly attentive when it comes to changes happening in the cracks of the city. * Kera - An aloof dark haired beauty who knows the city like the back of her hand. * Jorge - A frumpy man just beginning to enter his twilight years, Jorge seems to be in charge of a youth collective roaming the streets. * Ruben - Though by all rights elderly, Ruben keeps a close eye over the rest of the homeless populace in Saint Burleaux, despite his arthritis.